


Christmas in New Orleans

by DrNewton



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in America is baffling, Disney, Don't worry, Feels, Fluff, Gen, He isn't into it, also, naveen gives the woman a piece of his mind, non consent kiss happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrNewton/pseuds/DrNewton
Summary: Naveen knew OF Christmas; he just never celebrated it. This a tale of his first Christmas in America and he isn't impressed.
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Christmas in New Orleans

Naveen knew of Christmas but he never practiced it. In Maldonia, Christmas was associated with Christianity, which wasn’t the primary religion. Citizens who did practice and choose to celebrate Christmas were given the day off and allowed to celebrate privately. Even then, he was under the impression that such traditions featured attending the only christian church of the island the night before for a massive prayer. The rest of the day was to be spent sharing a grand meal with loved ones while exchanging one or two gifts. 

Naveen figured it was the same in New Orleans. He was incorrect. 

The large pine tree in the restaurant horrified him. The concept of cutting down a tree that wasn’t even native to New Orleans to then drag it inside and throw on candles as lights and paper decorations as it slowly died seemed unethical.

“What does a tree have to do with Baby Jesus's birth?” He asked as the tree was being set up in the center of the restaurant. Eudora nodded in agreement, Charlotte gasped, Tiana shot him a look. 

* * *

  
One Saturday afternoon in early December in New Orleans, people gathered on the street to watch a grand parade secound to Mardi Gras.

“What’s so special about THIS parade?” he asked. 

“Just wait and see.” Tiana replied as they stood out front of the restaurant, watching a marching band go by.

Soon children started to scream in joy, and Tiana grabbed Naveen’s hand. He could see her eyes widen with excitement and this made him smile. 

“THERE HE IS!” she shouted in joy.

An older chubby white man in a red wool suit sat in a sled perched on top of a float. 

“Ho Ho Ho, merry Christmas!” The strange man shouted. 

“And who is this man and why is he wearing such a ridiculous outfit. No one should wear a double layered fur coat in this weather!”. Naveen huffed.

Tiana sighed.

“His name is Father Christmas.” She replied. Naveen gave her a blank look. “He brings gifts to children.” She replied now with a bit of excitement in her voice. “You know … Santa Clause.” 

“AH, you mean Saint Nicolaas. The saint, who spent his birthdays giving small gifts of clothing and sweets to children known to be poor.” Naveen stated with pride. “Except wasn’t he from Spain?” 

“Who?” she replied. 

Naveen sighed.

* * *

Naveen stood in the doorway between the restaurants main hall and the kitchen. He scanned the room which was now covered in ungodly amounts of Christmas decorations, from tinsel to little winter towns on display, to table tops of fake little trees to garlands of various themes; in fact way too many garlands. Green garlands, popcorn garlands, bead garlands to bells. Tiana had made a Jazz theme Christmas Riff that now sat on the entrance door. Stringed lights webbed the walls, and even then they were out shined by the large Christmas tree center of the restaurant. 

He bit his nails, a habit he wasn’t proud of as he watched his staff serve the meals while the customers chatted. The band played Christmas tunes, though quieter than usual by Naveen's request. If he heard Jingle Bells one more time he was going to scream. It baffled him how many people would sing along in glee; did no one actually listen to the lyrics? An innocent family drown! Why in the world would anyone celebrate that?

Every so often he would glance at the tree to make sure it wasn’t on fire. Those candles really made him nervous. He gave the whole room another look around. Naveen loved to be showy, but all of this was too much, even for him. 

A young woman sat at a table near the kitchen door. She made glances at him as she smirked. Naveen was used to customers flirting with him, and he knew how to present the charm without leading them on with false hope. He smirked back and gave a little wink, it was almost Christmas after all. Usually this would lead the women to go red in the face and look away, sometimes giggling to their friends that they caught his attention even for just a moment. This time it didn’t work. The woman got right up and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Naveen was horrified. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” He shouted, feeling violated. Last year Naveen would have been thrilled by all of this, but now he barely liked being hugged by Charlotte, let alone anyone who wasn’t Tiana or intimate family. 

“You’re standing under the mistletoe!” The woman snapped back as she pointed toward a piece of green that was nailed to the top of the door way. 

Naveen looked up puzzled. 

“You are supposed to kiss those who stand under it! It’s tradition.” The woman said playfully as she stood as close to him as possible under the mistletoe, pointing to her cheek, hoping for just a peck. 

“So? Ever heard of asking for permission first, mistletoe or not!?” Naveen huffed as he walked into the kitchen to get away from the woman. 

If Tiana put it up there to be cute, she could have placed it on top of the bedroom door. 

* * *

“This is a bit extensive, no?” Naveen asked as he watched Tiana place wrapped gifts under the tree. Tiana had bought many, a little too many. 

“Not every gift under here is for you, froggy prince.” she replied back playfully.

“I know, but wasn’t the whole frog experience to teach me that money isn’t the key to happiness?” He replied back. “Even if I wanted so many gifts, I don’t NEED them.” He pointed out. 

“He’s right Babycakes.” Eudora said as she rose from her seat. “You know just as well that a good meal and family is all that it takes for a great Christmas.”

Tiana shook her head. “I think you two will change your mind once you open them.” She said as she made her to to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner rush. 

“You sure will be needing them, and maybe a stiff drink too.” Tiana said to herself, though not soft enough to be unheard by Naveen and Eudora who gave each other a look.

Naveen plopped down on a chair. “It’s official, Christmas has defeated me.” 

“If you think it's bad now, just you wait until you have children.”

Naveen groaned.

* * *

Christmas morning had arrived and Naveen woke up to an empty bed. Still not fully awake, he leaned over to the bedside table to check the clock. 10:33am.  _ Faldi faldonza. _   


“Finally awake, sleepy prince!” Tiana shouted as he entered the restaurant an hour later. “We were just about to have Christmas lunch.”

The Christmas tree was lit up, and a table had been decorated. Eudora, Charlotte and Eli La Bouff sat at the table dressed in their casual but festive wear. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in so late.” Naveen pleaded, expecting a stern talk to later on.

Tiana rolled her eyes. “It’s Christmas, would be rude to expect you to wake up so early. Lets consider it a Christmas gift.” She giggled as she handed him a plate of food. 

Naveen sat down in a little disbelief. 

As they ate, Tiana walked towards the tree and picked up three envelopes with little red bows wrapped around. She handed one to her mother, one to Charlotte, and one to Naveen. 

“Go on, open them.” She urged. 

Naveen opened his carefully with a mouthful of food. Inside was a white piece of paper folded up. As he unfolded, various drawn pictures following a step by step with written instructions appeared. As he studied it he noticed it was instructions to build a bed.  _ What kind of bed has a cage around it? _ He chuckled to himself. That is when it dawned on him what he was reading. 

He looked up and studied Eudora and Charlotte. Eudora had fabric patterns for children clothing. The front had a picture of children wearing prince and princess outfits. At first she seemed a little confused until her eyes widen and she shot Naveen a look. He returned a look of “I didn’t know!”

“Tia, this is a charm with “Best Aunt” engraved.” Charlotte pointed out. She looked up in a glee. “You’re gonna have a baby!”

“Merry Christmas y’all.” Tiana said with pride. 

“Ashidanza!” Naveen shouted as he picked up his wife and twirled her around. “Let me guess, that big wrapped gift with my name on it is the crib?” He said, unimpressed that Tiana had given him work for a gift.

Tiana chuckled.

As the family grouped together for a hug, Naveen felt warm inside his soul. Something he only ever felt in New Orleans.    


The rest of the day was spent talking, dancing, and a few rounds of cards with an overall day of leisure; something Naveen used to take for granted. He had never laughed as hard as he did that day. He had never felt so much love in one room, in fact, he had never felt so many emotions at once. If this is what Christmas was about, he was very much into it.   


Though ask again in 3 years and he might have a different opinion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I love charming, goofy, music loving, care free, positive Naveen, I really do. However he is human with emotions, thus he has to have more depth within his personality. So why not have him tackle culture shock in a fun way and not in the "oh gosh I willing gave up my freedom to live in a country that see's me as coloured and thus denies me basic rights." So if Naveen feels a little out of character, I apologized, I tried. 
> 
> Also, Christmas in America and Canada is really over the top and this was a culture shock for my mother when she first moved to Canada (she is European). She rolled with it and I got great memories as a kid but it was modest and had a bit of our native country flair added.


End file.
